Gruff or Gone
by disgurlruvs
Summary: It didn't matter that his father had been gone for the last seven years, and it didn't matter that his father had been too gruff or stubborn in the past eight years, because he was here now. A cute one-shot with Goku and Vegeta's attempt to tell a bedtime story about the saiyans.


**Disclaimer****: Akira Toriyama owns everything, I just own this fiction. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

A few months had passed since Buu had been incinerated by the spirit bomb. All life had been calm and peaceful after the following four months from the end of the earth's threat with Shenron being summoned to cleanse the humans' memories from the terror of Buu. The cities went back from their isolation to the usual buzzing of cars and the rural continued being graced with the birds chirping and animal life.

Capsule Corp couldn't be more successful with commuters and businesses wanting to buy more capsules to upgrade or replace their lost vehicles and such, Bulma Briefs, wife of the Prince of Saiyans, being in the center of activities. The slender with styled aqua hair woman's joy showed in her work and enthusiasm with how her husband had been taking time out of his training and rather been spending more time with her and her son, Trunks Briefs.

The Son-household radiated in laughter with the infamous Goku Son reuniting with his family. Gohan Son, older son of Goku, continued in attending school and fighting crime in the city with his partner, the daughter of Hercule Satan, Videl Satan, in disguise; only being able to thanks of the impact of Buu being removed from the population's minds. Chichi Son, former princesses of Fire Mountain, and now wife of Goku, was busier than ever in her cooking and cleaning from the added sayian but nevertheless couldn't be more thankful for having her first love back. Goku Son himself was busy returning to his daily routine of training, doing his daily chores, and making up lost time spending time with his family, specifically for his youngest son, whose life he wasn't there for the first seven years, Goten Son.

The sun had long set, leaving a dark hue behind. Thick clouds giving shadows spread, giving the chance of gazers from the surface of earth to wonder in amazement at the bright twinkling of the balls of light. The moon outshone them all with its own reflection, shadow concealing a quarter.

Goten being a star gazer himself, cutely pouted when a dark cloud quickly went over and covered the twinkling view, ending his night. He hopped up and ran towards the smaller house which he called home. The door slammed open to his appearance and Chi Chi winced from her spot for her ending chores at the dinner table, "Goten! How many times have I told you to not slam the door?!"

Goten shrugged and gave the signature Son grin, "Sorry mommy!"

Chi Chi sighed, knowing that he was going to do it nevertheless in the future, "Very well Goten. Hurry now, it's time for bed. Your father is already in the bathroom."

Goten brightened up instantly at the mention of the larger man and started running towards his room, "Okay! Good night Mommy!"

"Good night sweetie, but no running Goten!" Chi Chi gave a tired smile and returned to the dirty dishes at hand when she heard a faint reply. It was nice that Goten became so attached to Goku so quickly, it must have been hard for him not having his father around his childhood.

In another room, Goten jumped up onto a tall figure's back when he entered his room, "Daddy!"

Stepping into the moonlight, revealed Goku grinning, "Wow there son!" he spoke, lifting Goten into the air and gently dropping him onto his bed.

A few hours' worth of a distance was Capsule Corp, the usually busy building now quieting down. In the living room closest to his room, Trunks sat on the couch, kicking his legs rather nervously. A pale and frail hand reached out and ruffled his lavender hair gently, "Hey there kid, waiting for your father?"

Trunks looked up, his nervousness being replaced with a cheerful face for a moment, "Yeah! Dad said that after he was done showering, he is going to-"

He paused with a small blush and abruptly turned away while crossing his arms, "He's going to tell me a Sayian story before I sleep."

Bulma smiled and shook her head at hers son's embarrassment, he was only eight! But that's what happens when Vegeta's the father. The son becomes too proud to just say that he was going to be tucked in. "Alright, have fun kid", she smiled before she headed off to her own room.

Trunks kept his posture up until he felt his mother's ki far enough and went back to occupying himself in kicking his legs. A story actually sounded really nice. Just maybe…

"Boy."

Trunks head shot up, "Dad!"

Vegeta stood a few feet away, nevertheless Trunks smiled brightly and took his hand, starting to drag him to his room.

Goten laid in his bed, the one across which was meant for his brother still laid empty, but next to him was his dad, sitting backwards on Gohan's chair. Goku grinned fondly and ruffled Goten's hair, "Alright Goten, what do you want to hear today?"

Goten hummed for a second in thought before he started cheering, "Tell me a story about your and Mr. Vegeta's home planet!"

Goku frowned and scratched the back of his head, "But you know Goten that I was sent here as a baby so I don't really know a lot."

Goten nodded, smile still up, "Yeah, I know! Gohan told me! But you can just tell me a story about saiyans over there!"

Goku smiled, "Okay, that's easier!" And with that, he started racking his brain for anything Vegeta had told him regarding the saiyans.

_-I am the Sayian Prince!_

_-there's always one thing a saiyan keeps! His pride!_

_-don't need a sayian who can't fight-_

"Daddy?"

Goku blinked, but then gave a laugh nervously, scratching the back of his head. Here goes nothing…

Vegeta huffed, a small smirk laying on his lips, "Saiyans were a prideful race of warriors-"

"-and one day they had decided to go explore the galaxy-"

"-they had spotted a smaller blue planet which was pronounced earth. They discovered that weaklings called earthlings lived there and thought nothing more of it-"

"-The group of sayains then saw spaceships heading towards earth so they decided to go warn the people!-"

"-They scanned the enemies' power levels with their scouters and detected that they were nothing more than more weaklings called Namekians-"

"-So when they realized it, they decided to go say hi to them-"

"-The green slugs then acted foolish when they saw the saiyans approaching and attacked-"

"-But the saiyans then explained to them that they were friendly and they had a nice day talking and having fun before leaving!"

"-When the foolish slugs finally bowed down, the saiyans decided that they were to leave the presence of mere weaklings and return to their mission."

Trunks nodded excitedly, now sitting up straight on his bed from which he was previously tucked into, "And!"

Vegeta smirked and pushed off the wall of the bedroom, "That is enough for tonight. Go to sleep … Trunks."

Trunks blinked, enough for _now…_? Did that mean he was going to do it again tomorrow night?! Trunks eyes brightened in joy and grinned, "Ok!"

Vegeta walked up to his bed and swiftly left without another word after ruffling his hair. His lips formed a smile and stayed that way even after his father had long disappeared into the well-lit hallways. Trunks shuffled in his bed and turned on his side to gaze out the window illuminating the moonlight.

His eyes remained open in renewed energy as Goten stared up at the light blue ceiling of his and Gohan's bedroom, his father's steps faintly echoing from the hallway. His dark orbs moved to find the dark clouds having finally moved and letting the stars twinkle in delight.

It didn't matter that his father had been gone for the last seven years,

and it didn't matter that his father had been too gruff or stubborn in the past eight years,

because he was here now.

And as he was tucked tightly and safely into the covers with the stars twinkling in his eyes and the moon shining in his eyes, it didn't even feel like the past years he had lived were without a loving father.

* * *

**Heeeeey!**

**So, how are you? Good? Good.**

**Alright! The greetings are out of the way so! Did you like it, hate it? ****Tell meee!**

**ME WANT TO KNOW! :D **

**Leave a review to tell me your opinion or some advice on my writing if you have any! :)**

**I would be as happy as I would be if i got a piggie-back ride for each one!**

**And the happiness i feel (Hint:^) is UN-EXPLAINABLE! The same for each favorite or follow i receive :)**

**So see you next time!**

**-disgurluvs8fiction**


End file.
